


ABO One-Shots

by CaptainScience



Category: Free!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, more detailed tags within each chapter, more pairings will be added as new chapters are added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-10 15:46:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7851295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainScience/pseuds/CaptainScience
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of ABO themed one-shots inspired by tumblr prompts. Each chapter is stand-alone and features a different pairing with different roles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Haru (A)/Rin (O)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I stg I WILL get my rhweek fic done at some point because I keep saying I will and yet clearly it has not been done, buuuut I couldn't focus on that until I finished this first. Anyways, I found a list of ABO inspired rp prompts [here](http://rpmememaker.tumblr.com/post/117806860427/abo-starters-send-one-for-my-muses-reaction) on tumblr, and I got really inspired and wanted to indulge in my guiltiest of pleasures soooo here we are! 
> 
> Since each chapter is stand-alone I'm going to tag in the individual chapter's notes to keep it easy, and also add the pairing/roles to the chapter name for easy navigation. 
> 
> chapter tags: Anal sex, fingering, voyeurism, knotting, prompt #45

 

 

Haruka’s smack dab in the middle of painting the roiling crests of a few beautiful waves when a desperate, _loud_ pounding sounds at his front door.

 

For a moment he’s confused, because he’s not expecting Makoto (not that Makoto knocks anyways), and he, well, honestly he never gets guests. He lives alone in a tiny closet of a studio apartment, which means it’s not really conducive to hosting guests and honestly, he doesn’t care much for playing host to begin with. He paid his rent last week, so it’s definitely not his landlord checking in on him, and so he’s left stumped as he sets aside his brush and heads for the front door.

 

There’s a brief pause in the pounding only for it to start up again as he makes his way to the genkan, and a small part of him wonders if he should be worried or not. He shrugs to himself (he’s never been a very paranoid one) as he reaches over to open the door, only for a blur of red to come stumbling into his apartment.

 

“The door was unlocked, you know,” Haruka mumbles, stepping back, surprised to see Rin of all people standing in his genkan. He’d known Rin was visiting from Australia, but last he’d checked Rin was planning on staying with Sousuke. They’d agreed as a group to meet up for dinner tomorrow, giving Rin his first evening after a ten hour flight to just decompress with his best friend.

 

Haruka’s eyes widen as Rin slams the door shut behind him with a gasping grunt, chest heaving for breath, and Haruka's quickly beginning to realize that this isn’t just a friendly drop-by.

 

“…Rin?”

 

“Haru…” Rin chokes out weakly, still struggling to breath as he collapses back against the doorframe, back hitting with a loud thud. It’s the middle of winter so Rin’s well-padded by multiple layers as well as his oversized backpack, but the thud still sounds painful, and now that he’s desperately trying to toe of his shoes but he can’t stop shaking, Haruka's beginning to worry. 

 

“Rin,” Haruka repeats evenly, frowning in concern, because the closer he looks the more he realizes that Rin is flushed hot and sweaty and looks like he might pass out any second now.

 

“F-fuck, Haru, s-sorry,” Rin groans, finally managing to toe off one sneaker but the other’s tied too tight and he can’t seem to do it. “S-Sousuke he, at the last minute, coworker, his coworker called out because her grandmother died and so I agreed to… I-I was just going to train back to his place when I got in, his neighbor has a spare key I guess, but I was on the train and…” Rin pauses for a moment to choke for a breath, and Haruka honestly has no idea what to do because he hasn’t seen Rin be this much of a mess since they were both in highschool.

 

“And I… heat… not supposed to start for, for another two weeks and fuck, so many, _so_ many alphas on the train and I just panicked and got off on the first stop th-that came up and fuck, Haru, please protect me while I’m in heat… I-I’m not ready to be claimed…” Rin whimpers out, struggling to unwrap the scarf from around his neck with fumbling fingers, tears stinging at the corner of his eyes as he growls in frustration when he can't undo the thing. 

 

“Oh,” is all Haruka manages to choke out, blue eyes wide, and as Rin finally manages to remove that scarf, peeling back the layers, suddenly Haruka can smell it. Rin _reeks_ of pheromones, smells delicious and divine and oh _fuck._ Haruka’s never really been around an omega in heat before. He's always made a conscious effort to stay away from the fairer sex when at all possible, because he’d _really_ rather not address the primal instincts he knows reside inside him. Instinctively he swallows hard, taking a step back, almost tripping as his heel smacks into the step of the genkan he's forgotten all about. “You… you _do_ remember that I’m an alpha, right?” Haruka asks evenly, finally managing to get his foot over the ledge, taking a few more steps back because Rin’s still removing layers and oh _god_ can Haruka smell him.

 

“Y-Yeah, fuck, I’m sorry I just… I didn’t know where else to go and- oh my _god_ why won’t you come off I’m fucking burning alive you piece of fucking shit!” Rin shouts as he struggles with the buttons of his coat, backpack having long been dumped to the floor alongside the one shoe Rin’s managed to wriggle free of.

 

Haruka takes a few more steps back as Rin finally manages to break free of his coat, but the apartment is beyond tiny and Haruka’s already running into his small kotatsu and there is _really_ no place left to hide. No place to escape that smell, that aroma, that delicious and intoxicating and _magnificent_ scent that he’s never smelled in his life and honestly, do _all_ omegas smell this amazing or is this a strictly Rin thing?

 

How in the _hell_ has Rin managed to go unclaimed for so long? Even Sousuke, the only other omega Haruka knows (and a far more intimidating one at that), has long been bonded with Kisumi.

 

Haruka instinctively brings the sleeve of his shirt up to his nose and mouth, covering them as best he can, desperately trying to somewhat dull Rin’s scent. “I… I don’t know if you should be here, Rin,” Haruka chokes out, though he feels guilty as soon as soon as he speaks. He wants to kick Rin out because he absolutely does _not_ trust himself at the moment, not with his pants already tightening and that goddamned smell lingering _everywhere_ , but knows he can’t realistically expect Rin to try to make it all the way back to Sousuke’s apartment on his own.

 

At least not without getting fucked along the way.

 

“F-Fuck, I’m sorry Haru but you can’t, you can’t expect me to go back outside like this!” Rin’s voice is gruff and angry but absolutely _thick_ with fear, and immediately Haruka feels awful for his kneejerk reaction, however understandable it may be.

 

Frowning, Haruka glances around his apartment, eyes settling on the easel he’d been working at. Something clicks in his mind and he figures it’s worth a shot, and immediately he’s scrambling through his supplies before finally locating his painting mask. He’s not really sure if it’ll work on pheromones or whatever the hell Rin’s exuding, but if it’ll work for paint fumes than maybe, just maybe, it’ll help with this.

 

It’ll certainly do a better job than his sleeve, anyways.

 

“Is that a fucking mini gas mask?” Rin asks, finally freeing himself from his jacket and moving onto his hoodie.

 

Haruka shrugs, dragging it over his face, eyes drifting back to Rin. “It’s for spray painting inside. I thought it might help.”

 

“Might help with _what_?” Rin barks out, and Haruka can’t help but wonder if Rin just… does he really not realize how powerful his scent is? He’s in heat, for fuck’s sake.

 

“Your scent, Rin,” Haruka finally says, shaking his head at Rin’s cluelessness.

 

“My scent?” Rin repeats irritably as he struggles to get his hoodie off over his head, groaning when weak, shaky arms get stuck and he’s left half flailing to try to release himself from his prison.

 

Haruka sighs immediately. “I already reminded you that I’m an alpha,” Haruka repeats, making sure the mask is snug (it seems to be helping some, at the very least) before walking back over to Rin with an exasperated huff, hooking his fingers around the hem of Rin’s sweatshirt and carefully pulling Rin free.

 

“Well yeah but like… you’re Haru…” Rin mumbles out awkwardly, staring in surprise at the help as Haruka carefully takes a seat on the ledge of the genkan, removing his apron and setting it aside with Rin's sweatshirt before reaching over and untying the double-knotted lace of the shoe Rin couldn’t manage to get himself out of.

 

He’s so much closer to Rin now, and even with the mask it’s hard to take Rin’s smell. He forces himself to focus on the task at hand, however. He will _not_ give in to whatever terrible nature he’s been repressing all these years. Not now. Not with Rin.

 

Honestly, he can barely tolerate other alphas as it is. The idea of being like them, of just submitting to the primal desire to own and control and _claim_ …

 

He hates it. He hates all of it.

 

“Yes, I’m Haru,” is all Haruka says, still not entirely sure what Rin’s getting at as he loosens the crosses of Rin’s laces, carefully tugging Rin’s foot free.

 

“I just… fuck, I _know_ you’re an alpha, Haru. But like, shit, I’m a swimmer, I’m around a ton of alphas every single day and honestly? You’re _nothing_ like them. I just assumed like, I don’t know, like-“

 

“I’m broken?” Haruka offers helpfully, because honestly it’s a sentiment he’s felt about himself for years. He’s _never_ related to other alphas. He’s never felt the urge to mate, to dominate, to _own_. He’d rather avoid omegas than risk hurting them, and while he _loves_ being around Rin, while Rin had stolen his heart years ago, long before either of them had presented, being around an omega makes him nervous. There’s a _reason_ he surrounds himself with betas.

 

“What? Broken? Fuck, no, of course not, Haru.” Rin’s standing up a little straighter now that his feet are free and he’s no longer sweltering under the heat of too many layers, his face still reddened and sheened with sweat as he stares Haruka down. “You’ve _never_ treated me differently for being an omega, and I guess I just… I just assumed that maybe, shit, I dunno, that I smell bad to you or whatever? Plenty of alphas aren’t compatible with certain omegas, don’t react or like their scent or whatever, and I just assumed that, that you weren’t attracted to me. That even though you’re an alpha I’d be, I’d be safe here...”

 

“You smell _delicious_ , Rin,” Haruka says immediately, long before his mind can register that he’s verbalized his thoughts. Flushing at his own mistake, he suddenly jerks his face away from Rin, collecting both of Rin’s sneakers and distracting himself with tucking them away in the spare cubby hole for guests’ footwear.

 

“…What?”

 

“You can use my bathroom if you need it. I don’t… I don’t really know what heat entails,” Haruka shrugs awkwardly, desperate for a diversion, _so_ glad his red cheeks are mostly covered by the mask. Sure, he’s had ABO education in the past, but while the other alphas had spent most of the class oogling the omega sample pictures and attempting to out-posture one another, Haruka’d, well, honestly he’d just doodled in his notebook the whole time.

 

Rin stares at him for a moment, clearly debating saying something, but in the end he settles on leaning down to grab his jacket and scarf, hanging them up on Haruka’s coat hanger before nodding. “Y-Yeah, I’m gross from the airplane and… yeah…” Rin gestures awkwardly at his jeans, and Haruka finds his eyes following the movement.

 

He hadn’t really noticed, because Rin’s jeans are moderately dark-wash and Rin was wearing a longer coat to begin with, but on closer inspection the omega is one, clearly quite hard in his tight skinny jeans, and two, he’s wet. _Very_ wet.

 

Though Haruka’s too polite to say it, it pretty much looks like Rin’s wet his pants from the backside.

 

Under the protective cover of the mask Haruka licks his lips, swallowing hard and trying to ignore the fact that is finally, _truly_ beginning to register in his mind.

 

Rin is in _heat_. His body is ready and willing and _wanting_ to be bred. He’s drenched and he’s weak and he’s needy and he’s _desperate_ to submit to any nearby alphas.

 

 _Fuck_.

 

“It’s… it’s okay if I wash up, then?” Rin asks tentatively, like he’s scared to step further into the apartment without explicit permission.

 

Haruka just nods silently because he’s pretty sure he’s no longer verbal, pointing towards the door that leads to his bathing area. Rin nods carefully before stepping around Haruka, and as he walks past not even the mask can keep Haruka from breathing in a lungful of that rich, delicious heat scent. As Rin passes by Haruka has to resist the urge to reach out, to grab him, to drag Rin across his lap and _inspect what’s his_.

 

Immediately he _loathes_ himself for the thought.

 

Once Rin disappears into the bathroom Haruka begins to feel a little better, heading to his windows and opening them up one-by-one in an attempt to air out his apartment. It’s cold outside but he’ll just have to deal, because he’s half-hard as it is and Rin’s scent can only get stronger. For a moment Haruka wonders if Rin’s heat is at its peak yet, _hopes_ it is, honestly, but he doubts he’s that lucky. If Rin’d just started going into heat on the bus then, well, it’s going to be a long night indeed.

 

Haruka can hear the water turn on and a bit of relief washes over him. Maybe once Rin’s cleaned up he won’t smell quite as strong, and then whenever Sousuke gets off work they can call him up and figure out some way for him to come get Rin. Sousuke’s apartment _has_ to be better fit for an omega in need. Haruka’s got nothing here, not even a bedroom, and well, honestly, he really doesn’t even know what omegas uh, _do_ during their heat. Unbonded ones, anyways.

 

Does Rin just… tough it out? Are there medications he can take to ease the symptoms?

 

Does he… does use toys?

 

The sudden image of Rin alone in his bedroom, heat-stricken and riding a thick toy in desperation suddenly decides to pop into Haruka’s head, and he’s groaning in a pathetic mix of embarrassment and desire, hand smacking his face. Immediately he drags down his mask and heads to the closest window, sticking his head out into the cold and taking a few deep, gulping breaths. He has _got_ to get himself under control, has to just, to just somehow forget he has a naked omega in heat in his bathroom at the moment.

 

Oh god, oh _god_.

 

 _There is currently a naked omega in heat in his bathroom_.

 

All Haruka wanted to do today was finish up a painting, not… not _this_. He swallows hard, attempting to take a few more heaping breaths of clean, pheromone-free air before returning the mask to his face. He grabs the dirtied paintbrushes from his easel, heading to the tiny kitchenette and giving them a quick rinse and dry, desperately trying to ignore the fact that he’s half-hard and his stupid erection just… it just _won’t go down_.

 

Haruka does his best to distract himself, returning to his work area and putting away all his paints, trying to keep his attention focused solely on the task at hand. For a few minutes he feels like he’s managing it, is somewhat proud of himself for keeping his head despite the smell of omega all around him. He can do this. He can deal with this situation, can keep himself under control.

 

And then he hears a choking whimper of a sound and the pride squeezes right back out of him because oh god, that _has_ to be Rin. Is Rin in pain? Is he overwhelmed? Is he okay in the bathroom or is he… is he maybe…?

 

Haruka’s on his feet and walking over to the bathroom long before he registers his own actions, ear pressing up lightly against the door. “R-“ he starts, only to stop when another whimpering gasp shuts him down, blue eyes widening.

 

That is most _definitely_ not a moan of pain.

 

Rin’s attempting to choke back his voice, Haruka can tell by the fact it’s both stilted and muffled, but no matter how hard he tries Haruka can still hear him through the door.

 

 Honestly, of _course_ Rin is using the bathroom to uh, take care of himself. He’s in _heat_. This is… this is what heat entails. Haruka knows that, knows that Rin can’t help it, knows that he really, _really_ shouldn’t be eavesdropping in on one of his best friends while he masturbates in the bath.

 

And yet despite all that logic shrieking STOP in his head, he finds himself leaning in closer to the door, breath hitching in his chest as Rin moans once more.

 

“F-Fuck…” Rin gasps from the other side of the door, and Haruka can’t believe he’s doing this, can’t believe he’s listening in on Rin and how _dare_ he treat a friend like this but at the same time his body just will. Not. _Move_.

 

He’s glued in place by the sound of Rin’s moans, blue eyes fluttering shut, imagination shifting into overdrive as he drinks in those beautiful, delicious sounds.

 

Haruka quickly decides that Rin’s on his knees in the bath, because omegas in heat instinctively present themselves, as wet from the slick as he is from the water itself.

 

Rin’s fingers are plunged deep inside his hole, moving hard and fast, _desperate_ to give himself some sort of release. His teeth are buried in his arm that’s propped on the ledge of the tub, and he’s trying to hold back the moans and pleas and _screams_ as much as he can but he can’t control them, can’t help but let them out, because omegas in heat are _loud_.

 

They’re needy and wanting and pliant and willing and those fingers, no matter how many Rin shoves into himself, they’re not enough. They’ll never be enough because he needs a dick, or better yet a knot, needs to be filled up because it’s the only thing that can possibly chase the emptiness away.

 

Haruka’s hand slips down his pants and into his underwear, arm now leaning heavily on the door, his fingers tightening immediately around the base of his erection, pumps steady and easy because he’s going to milk this moment for all he can. As wrong as this is (and boy does he know it’s wrong), this is the most delicious sexual experience he’s ever going to have so he can’t let it end, not as quickly as his body wants, not so soon.

 

When the bathroom door suddenly swings open Haruka stumbles forward, reality coming crashing right down on him. He hits the bathroom tile hard with his knees, left hand twinging in pain as it reaches out to catch him on the floor, other hand still buried in his pants, still cradling his erection.

 

“…Haru?”

 

Haruka’s eyes are wide as he stares at the white tile floor of his bathroom, heart pounding, breath gone, mind still trying to catch up to the fact that this is hands-down _the_ most embarrassing moment of his life. He can see Rin’s feet, knows that Rin’s standing before him, staring, _judging_ , probably embarrassed and irate and horrified all rolled up into one giant ball of absolute disgust. Completely rightful disgust.

 

“Rin… I…” Haruka chokes out, unable to continue, eyes finally beginning to drift up, to slide up the length of Rin’s smooth, bare legs to the hem of the ocean blue towel wrapped around that narrow waist.

 

Haruka swallows hard, tongue darting over his lower lip, eyes fixated on the drip of wetness he can see running down Rin’s inner thigh. They’re close, _so close_ , and the mask is doing nothing anymore, can’t hold up against the overpowering strength of Rin’s scent, not when Haruka’s kneeling before him like this.

 

The towel suddenly drops to the ground and Haruka’s choking on his own haggard breath, eyes blown wide, Rin’s thick, meaty, _gorgeous_ thighs suddenly coming into view. Haruka wants to look further up, he wants to _so bad_ , but if he lets himself see Rin he knows he’ll lose control. He’s so hot and so  _hard_ and whatever miniscule amount of self-control he has left is being held together by a lone, fraying strand.

 

“Haru…” Rin mumbles, squatting down in front of Haruka, shaky fingers reaching to either side of that mask, carefully removing it from Haruka’s face before tossing it aside, the plastic clunking on the tile of the floor.

 

Haruka’s frozen in place but his eyes finally move, finally glance up, blue meeting red, and _oh god_ is Rin’s face beautiful.  His eyes are heavy with lust and his face is red and his breath is haggard and his hair's damp and suddenly their mouths are crushed together and Haruka knows he’s _gone_.

 

Rin has the upper hand (and in the back of his mind Haruka can’t help but think what an _awful_ alpha he makes, he can’t even dominate an omega in _heat_ ), and immediately he's pushing Haruka back, shoving him to the ground, mouth going greedily for the scent glands on the side of Haruka’s neck as he straddles Haruka’s thighs.

 

Rin nibbles and nuzzles and sucks along those sweet spots, sharp teeth occasionally brushing along Haruka’s glands, alternating which side he attacks. Haruka moans at the sensation because it just feels so damned _good_ , all the while his own hands are moving on their own, settling on each of Rin’s pert asscheeks. Rin’s skin is still clammy and warm from the bath, and as Haruka’s fingers dip further, closer to that cleft, he can finally feel the sticky wetness of slick.

 

“Shit…” he hisses out, fingers flitting over Rin’s entrance, earning a loud yelp of a moan for his efforts.

 

“F-Fuck, Haru…” Rin chokes out against Haruka’s neck, and Haruka can’t help but watch in fascination as Rin’s hips jerk up on instinct, face burying deep into Haruka’s neck.

 

So omegas really _do_ instinctively present themselves to nearby alphas when in heat…

 

“You smell so good, Rin,” Haruka gasps, fighting the urge to dip his fingers inside Rin’s hole. Rin’s just so _warm_ and _wet_ and honestly if Haruka weren’t pinned underneath the redhead he’s 90% sure he’d be lapping up that slick like an insatiable animal. 

 

“Y-You too… f-fuck, wanted this for so, _so_ long…”

 

“Rin…?”

 

“I waited, and _waited_ , and nothing and I just, I just figured we weren’t compatible and _fuck_ , Haru…” Rin chokes out weakly, breath coming out in short huffs, warm against Haruka’s neck.

 

Suddenly it hits Haruka, sobering even amongst the rampant hormones thick in the tiny bathroom, that it’s not that no one’s ever _wanted_ to claim Rin before. It’s that Rin’s always _refused_ to be claimed.

 

Because he’s always been waiting. Waiting for _years_.

 

Just for Haruka.

 

Suddenly Haruka has _way_ too many layers of clothing on.

 

He feels hot and heady and overwhelmed by it all, by Rin’s waiting for him, and before he knows it both his hands are flying off Rin’s ass so he can shove at his own stupid pants, attempting to push them down around his thighs as quickly as possible. Rin’s still pressed against him, however, and Haruka can’t help but grunt pathetically because he _can’t get them off, damnit_.

 

“Riiiin…” Haruka whines, grateful when Rin finally pulls back, helping to yank Haruka’s pants down. Together they make quick work of Haruka’s clothes, and within seconds he’s as bare as Rin is.

 

Haruka’s _so_ hard, as hard as he’s ever been in his life, honestly, and yet with one glance at Rin’s face his erection is suddenly the furthest thing from his mind. Rin’s eyes are wet but Haruka doesn’t say anything, instead opting to slowly sit up, taking the moment to place a spatter of kisses along Rin’s cheekbones, catching the salty tears before they can fall.

 

Neither of them speak as they stare at one another, both struggling to breathe, silently coming to terms with what’s happening between them, what they're about to do. Haruka breaks the eye contact first, opting to tilt his head to the side, nose burying gently into Rin’s warm neck. Up close Rin’s scent is even stronger (Haruka almost can’t believe it’s possible, but it _is_ ), and Haruka can’t keep his tongue from tentatively lapping along that ridiculously swollen gland on Rin’s neck.

 

Immediately Rin whimpers, and Haruka can feel Rin’s pulse on his lips, hastening at the sudden contact. It’s exhilarating, honestly, to realize that it’s _him_ making Rin’s heart race.

 

“H-Haru… I-I want…” Rin begins to choke out, mumble of words devolving into a weak moan as his arms wrap desperately around Haruka’s waist, fingers digging into the smooth expanse of Haruka’s back.

 

“What is it, Rin?” Haruka asks in concern, teeth nipping at Rin’s jawline before returning to his scent gland, tongue gentle and fond as it works along that sensitive, overheated spot. Haruka can feel Rin’s erection firm against his belly, tip weeping and wet, brushing a splatter of pre-cum along Haruka’s abdomen, but he opts to focus his attention on Rin’s nervous words.

 

“Mm…” Rin starts, gasping at that tongue, hips shifting needily towards Haruka, rubbing his length against Haruka’s stomach, slick from his own pre-cum. “I…”

 

“Rin,” Haruka repeats quietly, purposefully rolling the ‘R’ because there’s just something so _musical_ about Rin’s name, tongue drifting from Rin’s scent gland to his Adam’s apple, lapping up the bump there, earning another desperate mewl for his efforts. “What do you want, Rin?”

 

“M-mark me, Haru. _Please_!” Rin finally manages to choke out, face flushed, tears brimming on those lashes again and Haruka can just _feel_ his dick quiver at the plea.

 

Haruka pulls his face away for a moment, takes a good, long look at Rin, at what an absolute mess the omega is, all sweat and slick and tears, before burying his teeth into Rin’s neck.

 

As Haruka bites down he can feel a warm wetness splash over his stomach, knows that Rin’s come hard against him, the nails of Rin’s fingers digging red crescents into the meat of his back.

 

“H-Haru…” Rin gasps out, hips gyrating desperately against Haruka, ass dripping slick along Haruka’s bare thighs with each shaky movement.

 

Rin’s erection hasn’t waned with his orgasm, and idly Haruka wonders if an omega even _can_ lose their erection while in heat. The thought is quickly shoved to the back of his mind, however, because suddenly Rin’s uncontrollable movements have that wet ass brushing against Haruka’s dick and shit shit _shit_ does it feel _fantastic_.

 

“Haru, _please_. I-I need you, I…” Rin loses his voice to another moan as Haruka’s fingers dig into the damp flesh of his ass, spreading his cheek apart, exposing him further.

 

“Can I…?” Haruka starts, because he wants to, oh _boy_ does he want to, but he’s still got the smallest shred of self-control left and he’s not going to do it, not going to take Rin, not without Rin’s permission.

 

“Yes! _Please_ , Haru,” Rin pleas, and as Haruka shoves in, harder than he means to but damnit _he’s only human_ , Rin chokes out a scream, arm flying to his mouth, teeth digging into his forearm to try to muffle his cries.

 

Haruka wants to wait, wants to give Rin time to adjust, wants to be a good partner, but he _can’t_. His hips are moving immediately, shoving deep inside Rin, and he can’t help but groan because oh _god_ does it feel amazing. Rin’s so wet and hot and pulsating and dripping slick and he smells phenomenal and Haruka is absolutely in awe at how incredibly _delicious_ this side of Rin is.

 

If only he’d known, he wouldn’t have wasted all those years hiding from Rin out of fear.

 

 Rin’s hips are completely out of control now, jerking down with each of Haruka’s upwards thrusts, meeting him head-on. The desperation of Rin’s movements goads Haruka on, makes a challenge out of their sex, and Haruka’s pushing further, _harder_ than he probably should.

 

At some point as a young teenager Haruka was made aware of the fact that alphas, when having sexual contact with an omega in heat, knot. Somehow, however, this fact eludes Haruka in the moment, and it’s not until he approaches his orgasm, until he feels that building, that tension in a _very_ intimate part of his body, that he begins to realize what’s happening.

 

“R-Rin,” he chokes out, lusty and heady but knowing he needs to warn Rin, and he can see the moment the realization hits, watches those red eyes widen. Rin freezes immediately, waiting a few seconds before suddenly, _roughly_ jamming his hips downwards, forcing Haruka in even deeper.

 

Haruka wheezes immediately, the movement sending a shocking jolt of unadulterated pleasure down his spine, and he can’t help but stare as Rin continues to force himself down on Haruka, even as pain mars his face.

 

One final, powerful shove and Haruka’s coming, can feel the spatter of Rin’s second orgasm, a primal part deep inside himself so damned _pleased_ that they’re finishing together.

 

It's almost embarrassing, the amount he leaves in Rin as the redhead milks him for everything he has. As they both heave for air Rin’s hips finally still, and it takes a few hazy, confused blinks before Haruka finally registers that Rin’s only stopped because he can’t move anymore. They’re very much stuck together, and from how Rin keeps squirming uncomfortably atop Haruka, Haruka can only assume that it’s not exactly the most pleasant thing for Rin.

 

“Are you okay?” Haruka asks carefully, hands slipping away from Rin’s ass, up to the sides of his face, each palm cupping one of those flushed cheeks.

 

“Y-Yeah…” Rin nods weakly, shifting with a groan. “Fuck, felt so, _so_ good until the goddamned knot.”

 

“You should have pulled off when it started to hurt, before you got stuck…” Haruka frowns, thumb idling over Rin’s cheek. It doesn’t hurt really, to be stuck inside Rin, but it’s certainly uncomfortable. He wants to stretch out his legs and his back but he can’t, is pinned under Rin until his knot goes down on its own.

 

“No!” Rin snaps, head jerking away with a flush to stare awkwardly at the wall. “Just… no.”

 

“Mmm, masochist,” Haruka teases lightly, not really sure what to do with his hand now that Rin’s pulled his face away from Haruka’s grip.

 

“Oi, I’m not a masochist. It’s just… shit,” Rin sighs, shifting with a groan, clearly hoping the knot’ll go down faster than it wants to.

 

“Just what, Rin?” Haruka asks curiously, tilting his head, trying to catch Rin’s eyes with his own but failing.

 

“It’s just… shit this is embarrassing. Just, an alpha can’t, they can’t _claim_ an omega without, without knotting them, y’know? And I just… fuck. Read between the lines, Haru," Rin grumbles, hand shoving at Haruka's cheek, pushing his face to the side.

 

 _Read between the-_ oh.

 

_Oh._

 

Rin didn’t mind all that pain if it meant they could be together. As _mates_.

 

Idly Haruka settles both his hands on Rin’s lower back, giving it a soothing, gentle massage, trying to help some with the residual knotting pain.

 

He’s never really thought about having a mate, honestly, though he supposes that’s mostly because he’s been in love with Rin for just about as long as he can remember. He’d deemed Rin off-limit years ago, however, and with the dismissal of that idea came the dismissal of getting himself a mate all together.

 

It takes another ten minutes or so before Rin’s finally able to wriggle himself free, carefully lifting up off of Haruka, nose scrunching up immediately as a generous splatter of come drips from his ass onto Haruka’s thighs.

 

“Oh ew. What are you, Nanase, a freakin’ horse? How can you have that much inside you?” Rin groans in embarrassment.

 

Haruka flushes and looks away immediately, honestly rather disgusted by the feel of his own come dripping down his thighs. “It’s your slick, too,” he rationalizes quietly, fingers drifting over the fluid splattered over his own belly. “And it’s not like I’m the only one that came all over the place,” Haruka continues pointedly, gathering up some of Rin’s come on his fingertips before ever so thoughtfully swiping it over Rin’s cheek and lips.

 

“Ew! What the hell, Haru!?” Rin yelps, hands flailing, palm desperately trying to rub away the trail of wetness.

 

“Mm, don’t pretend you’ve never tried your own before,” Haruka teases quietly, pointedly bringing his fingers to his lips, tongue darting out to lap up the last bit of come marring their tips.

 

“Uhm, no, I haven’t, thanks. Ugh, gross! Fuck, what the hell was past me thinking when he decided he wanted to be mated to _you_?” Rin groans, shoving at Haruka’s chest as he stumbles back onto the bathroom’s tile, whining as his ass hits the floor.

 

“Mm, that he wanted someone to kiss his poor booboos better, probably,” Haruka smiles softly, blue eyes locked in on Rin’s sore ass.

 

“Wha- no! Haru don’t you even _think_ about bringing your mouth near my a- HARU.”

 

\--

 

Haruka’s sound asleep and coming down from his third (and hopefully final) knot, still buried deep within Rin, when loud, erratic knocking jolts him awake. He’s disoriented for a moment, confused blue eyes blinking slowly into wakefulness, wincing when Rin shifts against him because they’re still very much connected.

 

“Nanase! Why aren’t you picking up your damned phone?” Sousuke calls from the other side of the door, fist pounding hard on the wooden surface a few more times before he continues. “Rin was supposed to be at my place hours ago! My neighbor said he never came by to get my spare key and he’s not answering his phone and _you’re_ not answering your phone and I’m freaking the hell ou-“ There’s a brief moment of silence on the other side of the door before the door’s opening, pushing Rin’s long-discarded bag aside as Sousuke’s head peeks inside, immediately settling on the pair curled up under a pile of blankets on Haruka’s futon. “Oh.”

 

Rin looks horrified, groaning and dragging the blanket over his head in shame, but Haruka doesn’t really have it in himself to be embarrassed because honestly? Whatever. He’s an alpha curled up with _his_ omega. Sousuke can just deal.

 

There’s more shuffling on the other side of the door, and suddenly another head is popping around the door, just below Sousuke’s, full of pink hair and a bright, knowing grin.

 

“Oh my _god_. Finally! About damned time, guys!” Kisumi laughs, snickering when Rin's hand peeks out from under the mound of blankets long enough to flick him off. "Anyways, Sousuke, we should get going. Have fun you two! Be safe! I'll expect all the details tomorrow!"

 

"Oiii! Go away, Kisumi!"

 

"Love you too, Rinrin!"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would say I'm ashamed for having written this but... can't say I am *cough*
> 
> Also, if there are typos/mistakes I am so sorry, but I've been staring at this for hours editing it and at this point it's all blurring and I'm giving up, lol.


	2. Haru (A)/Rin (O)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so this is a direct sequel to the last one set a few years later (I swear I'm actually working on soukisu, but this idea popped into my head and I HAD TO DO IT I'M SORRY). Also, this one isn't based on any of the prompts, but I'll definitely try to get some of the ones mentioned in the comments done!
> 
> chapter tags: anal sex, toys, public sex, exhibitionism

  
  
  
Like most things between Rin and Haruka, it begins with a challenge.

 

It first comes up during a ‘routine’ session between the pair of them, when Rin’s writhing face-down in a pile of pillows scattered haphazardly across their bed, vibrator shoved deep in his ass, lovingly wedged up against his prostate. Haruka won’t let Rin squirm away, has him pinned by a firm, warning hand to his lower back, both silent and shameless as he relentlessly abuses Rin’s reddened hole. 

 

There’s a slur of curse words coming out of Rin’s mouth like he’s reciting some twisted sexual mantra, nothing more than a slew of 'fuck's and 'shit's interspersed with a few breathy 'Haruka's as well.  Haruka _loves_ it, loves the sound of his name on Rin’s tongue, can’t quite get over just how _gorgeous_ Rin’s voice is. Everything about Rin is beautiful, honestly.

 

Well… _almost_ everything.

 

Because Haruka is stupid enough in that moment to mumble out a few fateful words, ones that’ll send him into a head-on collision with, quite possibly, Rin’s worst feature.

 

That _ridiculous_ competitive streak.

 

“Omegas are so loud…”

 

It’s a fond, mumbled out tease in response to Rin’s uncontrollable, debauched moans, but _something_ in that phrasing has Rin growling in annoyance, flushed red face jerking back to throw Haruka an unimpressed scowl.

 

“ _Anyone_ with a vibrator shoved up their ass is going to be loud, Haru, it’s not because I’m a fucking omega,” Rin spits out irritably, and Haruka knows that it’s _on_.

 

“I wouldn’t be.”

 

Those famous last words are how, three weeks later, Haruka finds himself in the bathroom with Rin, very much naked, idly looking over a weird, plastic contraption of a toy that Rin’s bought offline. “Will it really stay in place…?” Haruka mumbles, carefully running his index finger over the curve of the slender black toy.

 

“It’s made to stay in place, so I’d think so, but your underwear should keep it in regardless,” Rin shrugs, carefully rolling up the sleeves of his blazer to settle midway up his forearm, grabbing the toy from Haruka’s hand only to waggle it purposefully in front of his mate. “So are you _sure_ you don’t want to just admit that I’m right? Save yourself from a night of public humiliation?” Rin asks, voice lilting and light and _hell_ if Haruka’s going to let his brat have the last laugh.

 

“I’ll be fine,” Haruka responds coolly.

 

“Well, don’t say I didn’t give you the option when your alpha ass turns into a whimpering pile of goo,” Rin grins sharply, earning himself an irritated scowl.

 

“Just give me the toy,” Haruka snaps, grabbing at the toy only to have Rin jerk it away and out of his reach.

 

“I want to put it in, Haru.”

 

“Oiii…” Haruka sighs, shaking his head.

 

“Come on, let me have my fun,” Rin urges, gesturing for Haruka to bend over.

 

With a roll of his eyes Haruka plants his forearm on the sink’s countertop, leaning his weight forward. Sometimes it’s easier to just let Rin have his way, and to be honest, Haruka _does_ prefer having Rin prepare him. While he’s no stranger to fingering himself on his own (Rin _had_ been living in Australia still during the earlier parts of their relationship), having someone else do it for him is just… it’s better. More intimate, more fun, more of a surprise. Plus, well, Rin has nice fingers. His hands are warm and his skin’s soft and he has long, slender fingers and they’re just _good_ , okay?

 

Haruka can hear the tell-tale pop of the lubricant bottle’s lid, waiting impatiently for a few moments before two of Rin’s fingers graze their way up the cleft of his ass, gently toying along his entrance.

 

“This restaurant is supposed to have delicious seared mackerel,” Rin says idly, fingers rolling soft circles along Haruka’s hole.

 

“You found the fanciest place you could on a short notice, didn’t you?” Haruka mumbles out, voice mildly irritable. Of _course_ Rin had gone out of his way to get them reservations at some swanky restaurant. Rin’s always been a believer of ‘go big or go home,’ for better or worse.

 

“Well, I’ve always wanted to try the place, and this all just seemed so… _opportune_ , you know?” Rin grins cheekily, carefully slipping one of his warm, slick fingers inside Haruka.

 

Haruka can do nothing more than sigh, relaxing against the countertop as Rin’s finger works in and out, slowly and methodically stretching him. It’s not particularly stimulating, honestly, because Rin’s clearly not trying to start anything so much as he just… likes doing things like this. They _both_ like doing things like this to one another.

 

Rin’s second finger slips in and Haruka’s shifting from the ball of one foot to the other, distributing his weight more evenly, giving Rin easier access.

 

“Plus I get the added bonus of seeing you all dressed up,” Rin adds quietly as an afterthought, gently working in deeper, fingers circling around leisurely, stretching Haruka wider.

 

“I dress up for swim events,” Haruka mumbles, inhaling through his nose as Rin’s fingers brush along his prostate. He’s pretty sure it’s a mistake, honestly, because their reservations are soon and Rin still hasn’t styled his hair (which will of course take way longer than it ever should), so there’s no time for them to fool around and make a game of this.

 

Doesn’t keep the wanting shiver from running down his spine, however.

 

“Sorry,” Rin apologizes quickly, slipping in a third finger, giving Haruka another minute or so of gentle, thoughtful stretching before removing his fingers. There’s no contact for a few moments, and curiosity has Haruka glancing back, watching as Rin’s fingers spread copious amounts of lubricant along the length of the toy’s slender shaft.

 

“Is it even going to stay in with that much lube…?”  Haruka asks idly, unconsciously shifting his ass back more.

 

“With the flared base it should,” Rin explains, making sure the toy is good and covered before bringing the rounded tip to Haruka’s entrance. As usual, he’s careful when he slides it in, gently pushing it in deeper, until Haruka can finally feel the slightest brush against his prostate. It’s not _too_ stimulating, really, but it’s enough for him to shiver slightly at the first nudge.

 

“Alright, it’s all the way in. Comfortable, or should I add more lube, maybe…?”

 

“I’m more afraid it’ll fall out, honestly…” Haruka mumbles as he straightens up, idly clenching around the toy, testing the fit. It seems fine, really, nothing too invasive, and silently Haruka’s giving Rin a nod of approval. “It’s fine.”

 

“Okay, good. Now get out of my way and go get dressed,” Rin grins, giving Haruka’s ass an affectionate slap out of the way of the counter, moving to turn on the sink to wash his hands.

 

“Don’t take a half hour to do your hair like last time,” Haruka immediately sighs out, making sure to quickly muss up Rin’s hair before disappearing from the washroom.

 

By the time they arrive at the restaurant and are taken to their seats (the place is _far_ too fancy for Haruka’s comfort level, he quickly realizes), Haruka’s practically forgotten there’s even a toy inside him. Every so often he’ll move _just_ enough for it to brush up against his prostate, but for the most part it’s just there.

 

“So what’re you going to get, Haru?” Rin asks, eyes glancing down at his phone screen for a brief moment.

 

“You said the seared mackerel was good,” Haruka shrugs, eyes scanning the menu. It’s all a bit… fancy for his tastes, an eclectic mix of international fusion food that screams Rin but not so much himself, so he’s banking on the mackerel for some sense of normalcy.

 

“Well yeah, but you’re not required to get it. It _is_ possible for you to, you know, eat something that’s not mackerel.”

 

“I’m getting the mackerel.”

 

“Oiii, fine, fine,” Rin dismisses easily, picking up his phone and fiddling with it for a moment. 

 

Haruka can’t help but stare at Rin, watching his finger glide along the screen of his phone, waiting for it all to start. It _has_ to be about to start, right? Rin is one of the most impatient people Haruka’s ever met in his life. No way is he going to waste any time getting this bet going.

 

But then Rin turns the screen back off, setting the sleek red phone right back down on the tabletop. “Mmm, I’m definitely getting the steak,” Rin says idly, leaning back a bit in his seat, glancing around the restaurant in search of their waitress.

 

Haruka frowns when Rin’s not looking, shifting in his seat, toy bumping up against his prostate ever so slightly. Honestly, _he’s_ starting to get a bit impatient. Not that he wants to make a fool of himself in public, obviously, but there’s an almost guilt-inducing amount of anticipation that’s been unsettling his stomach since Rin kicked him out of the bathroom an hour ago.

 

Rin finally manages to catch the waitress’s eyes, and she’s immediately rushing over with a small bow and apology. “I’m so sorry about the wait, sir. What would you like to drink?”

 

“It’s not a problem at all. And actually, we’re already ready to order our food, if that’s alright,” Rin smiles.

 

“Oh yes, of course! I can take both your drink and food orders, sirs. What would you and your partner like?” she asks, attention still focused on Rin.

 

Haruka’s not surprised, honestly. Common societal curtesy means that waitstaff acknowledges alphas before their omegas. He doesn’t have to agree with it, he doesn’t have to _like_ it, but it is what it is. Just because he and Rin have never settled into the expected roles of their relationship doesn’t mean that society doesn’t assume that they do, in fact, conform.

 

The biggest problem, though, is that people _always_ assume that Rin’s the alpha.

 

Haruka wants to say it bothers him, and maybe in some small way he won’t admit to it _does_ , but in the end it saves him from having to deal with people so he doesn’t really mind it. Rin’s much more social than he is, handles strangers better, so in the end it’s probably for the best that everyone assumes Rin’s his alpha.

 

“Ah, why don’t you order for us, Haru?”

 

It takes Haruka a moment to realize he’s being addressed, blinking back his thoughts as he sees two pairs of eyes staring at him.

 

“A-Ah! I’m so sorry, sir. I, I didn’t realize,” the poor waitress stutters, cheeks reddening, head bowing quickly in apology.

 

“It’s fine,” Haruka shrugs, because honestly it is. He’s more surprised that Rin’s calling him out than he is upset over the waitress failing to acknowledge him as the alpha he is. Normally Rin just amusedly plays the role of dutiful alpha for the night and puts in their orders, rather than make things awkward for them all.

 

Haruka takes a final moment to glance over the menu one last time before nodding to himself. “Mmm, just water and the seared mackerel for me. A coke and a medium ra-“ Haruka chokes on his own words as the toy hums to life inside of him, blue eyes wide, chest pounding in panic.

 

It’s honestly not the vibration against his prostate that has him shaking (though that does, in fact, feel wrongly fantastic), rather it’s the fear that, god forbid, the waitress might be able to _hear the stupid toy inside him._ He can just _feel_ it buzzing around, and even though he probably can’t actually hear it he _thinks_ he can, and before he knows it his legs are crossing and shifting in his seat as Rin casually glances at him in concern.

 

“Are you alright, Haru?” Rin asks, the waitress appearing equally worried as they both stare at him.

 

“A-Ah, I’m fine,” Haruka swallows hard, trying to center himself and play it cool. He can absolutely _not_ let Rin with his game. He’ll never hear the end of it.

 

So Haruka slips his best poker face back on his face, attention back on the waitress. “A rare steak, not medium-rare. I just realized I forgot how Rin likes his steak.”

 

It’s not a lie, Rin really _does_ only like his steaks rare, and Haruka’s grateful for his own mistake because it provides an easy cover up for his shock.

 

“That’s not a problem. So a water and a coke, with seared mackerel and a rare steak?” the waitress repeats as Haruka nods in approval. “Alright, I’ll get that in right away. Is there anything else I can get you two?”

 

“That should be it.”

 

The second the waitress is gone Haruka’s glaring at Rin who, _of course_ , is grinning toothily right back at him.

 

“I can’t believe you forgot I eat my steaks rare. How long have we been mates again?” Rin teases affectionately, and Haruka’s jamming the toe of his shoes into Rin’s shin under the table immediately in response.

 

“O-Oi!” Rin grumbles, nudging Haruka right back with his own toes. “I don’t get why you’re annoyed, _you’re_ the one that started this, you know,” Rin hums, attention drifting back to his phone as he playfully glides his thumb over the app remote, leisurely increasing and decreasing the speed of the toy inside Haruka.

 

When the dumb thing speeds up the dull vibrations grow into a demanding throttle of his poor prostate, and against his will Haruka finds himself shifting uncomfortably in his seat, attempting to telepathically tell Rin to knock it the fuck off, because at this rate he’s going to come in his pants.

 

He can’t, though, because that would mean he’s already lost their bet, and while _yes_ Rin is ridiculously competitive, Haruka admittedly isn’t… much better. Slightly better, he thinks, but not by much. He doesn’t have much in the way of alpha pride, but right now whatever small bit he has _refuses_ to bow before his omega.

 

“It’s rude to spend a date on your phone the whole time, you know,” Haruka points out with an irritable huff, embarrassed when he hears his voice crack ever so slightly despite his best attempts to maintain his cool.

 

“Mmm, you’re right.” For a moment the speed of the toy decreases, and Haruka almost feels like he can relax in his seat, but as Rin notices the waitress walk back over with their drinks, he moves to set down his phone and acknowledge her return.

 

And being the little shit that he is, he makes sure to flick his thumb along the control one final time, increasing the speed dramatically as he turns off his phone screen and sets it back down on the tabletop.

 

Haruka honestly wants to cry as he feels his prostate getting tortured by the damnable toy, and despite the fact they’re barely more than 20 minutes into their evening, he can already feel himself hardening _fast_ in his black dress pants as he shifts his groin against his own crossed leg in a pathetic attempt at getting some sort of relief.

 

“Here you are, sirs. One water and one cola,” the waitress smiles, handing out both drinks.

 

“Thank you so much,” Rin says as he takes both their drinks, sliding Haruka’s water across the table to him before taking a casual sip of his own cola.

 

“Is there anything else I can get for you while you wait for your meal?”

 

“Mm, no, I think that’ll be all. Thank you so much.”

 

Haruka lets out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding in as she walks away, eyes narrowing at Rin, who casually, _smugly_ , continues sipping at his stupid cola.

 

“Mm, you’re looking a little sweaty there, Haru. Are you alright?” Rin asks, with the most obnoxiously feigned concern Haruka’s ever seen.

 

“I’m fine,” Haruka snaps lowly, grabbing his glass of water and yanking it to his mouth, hoping it might help with the fact that he’s hard and sweaty and hot all over. He’s always been proud of his legendary control (when it comes to sexual things, anyways; water is an entire other ball game), but Rin’s right. This is absolute _torture_ and he can’t help but wonder how the hell he’s going to make it through the evening without making a mess of his pants in public.

 

“You sure? Just say the word and I’d be happy to turn it off.”

 

“I said I’m fine, Rin,” Haruka growls out, and he can’t help but be a bit taken aback by the aggression in his own voice. It’s rare for his voice to settle into any variable of _that tone_ , but damnit, he’s stressed and there’s a toy up his ass and he _can’t help it_.

 

Rin frowns, swallowing another gulp of his drink before setting it down, grabbing his phone and lighting the screen back up, easing the speed of the vibrator back down before responding quickly to a text.

 

It takes everything Haruka has in him not to groan in relief as the relentless pounding suddenly slows down to a much more bearable buzz. It’s a relief to have the pressure gone, but at the same time there’s almost an… emptiness to the change in tempo. He’s hot and he’s hard, _so_ hard, and the mild drum of the toy inside of him really isn’t enough. He wants more, _needs more_ , but he can’t ask for it. Not here, not in the middle of one of Tokyo’s finest restaurants, not when he’s in public in the middle of the dinner rush and if he asks for it he _loses_.

 

He’ll never hear the end of it if he lets Rin win.

 

“Mm, Makoto wants a picture of our dinner. He says he’ll never be able to afford to go here himself so he wants to live vicariously through us. I feel like taking pictures of your meals at a place this swanky is probably some kind of faux pas, though…” Rin mumbles, mostly to himself, as Haruka shifts in his seat, choking back a groan.

 

Rin opens his mouth, presumably to ask Haruka once again if he wants to give up, but another quick glare from Haruka has Rin falling immediately back into silence.

 

Haruka picks his glass of water up once more, bringing it to his lips, taking another long gulp only to choke on it as the vibrator inside him bursts back to life. Haruka’s hacking and squirming in his seat as he sputters for air, ass clenching around the toy, grip so tight around the glass in his hand he’s afraid he’s going to somehow break it right there.

 

“Maybe we could just get an extra meal to go or something for Makoto. Is that okay at a place like this?” Rin muses, as though he hasn’t just _turned a vibrator on to full blast deep inside of Haruka in the middle of a packed restaurant._

“M-Maybe a slice of chocolate cake or s-something…” Haruka chokes out, immediately embarrassed because did he just _stutter_? He’s never embarrassed easily, not like Rin, but this is absolutely _brutal_.

 

“Mm, that sounds like a good idea. I’m sure taking home dessert won’t phase them,” Rin hums lightly, pretending like he doesn’t notice Haruka squirming in his seat, attention drifting back to his phone.  

 

Suddenly the vibrator gets even faster, and Haruka freezes in place, stunned silent. He didn’t realize there was an even _higher_ setting, and _holyshit_ does he regret spending so long acquainting himself with his own body. Unlike Rin, who can only come from prostate stimulation alone when he’s in heat (despite Haruka’s best efforts), Haruka… well, those nights when Rin’d been in Australia had been long and lonely, okay?

 

Haruka inhales slowly, taking a deep, haggard breath as he tries to mentally talk his dick out of ruining his pants right here at the dinner table. This had all seemed like a (mostly) fun game at first, back when he’d been over-confident and believed himself infallible. But now that he’s realizing that he’s precariously close to coming hard in his pants, the fear is beginning to settle in his chest. He’s hot and horny and terrified and though he’s not sure how he’s going to make it, he kicks back his seat, rising to his feet to look at Rin. “I’m going to the bath-“

 

The waitress, of _course_ , decides that now is the perfect time to arrive with their meals, and he’s left standing there awkwardly, erection hidden from view by the table, as she glances between them. “Bathroom,” he mumbles quickly, stepping around her and praying that no one notices that he is at full mast in his black dress pants as he stumbles towards the restroom.

 

“H-Haru!” Rin calls after him, but Haruka opts to ignore his mate because whatever, fine, _Rin was right_. A vibrator up the ass will, in fact, wreck even an alpha. But he’s still not about to mess himself in public, no matter how much it’d probably amuse Rin, so to the bathroom it is. He’ll deal with Rin’s heckling later, once he’s both come and has this damnable toy out of him.

 

When he enters the bathroom he’s beyond grateful that it’s empty, too distracted to appreciate the beautiful marble flooring and high-end fixtures as he stumbles towards one of the stalls, swinging the door open.

 

“Oi, Haru, don’t you think it’s kind of cheating to go run off and hide in the bathroom?”

 

Haruka freezes when he realizes that Rin’s followed him, turning on his heel to eye his mate, standing there for a brief moment before stepping towards Rin in a snap decision. He’s grabbing the collar of Rin’s dress shirt immediately, yanking Rin close as he takes a few steps backwards towards the stall, forcibly dragging Rin along with him.

 

“H-Hey! What the hell are you doing, Haru? Our food’s getting co-” Rin hisses in surprise, but Haruka’s shoving him into the stall without bothering with a response. He reaches around Rin for a brief moment to flip down the toilet seat before pushing Rin down onto it, legs spread slightly as he stands before Rin, pausing to lock the stall door before his eyes are right back on Rin. 

 

“You win, Rin,” Haruka says immediately, reaching down to unbutton and unzip his own pants, letting out a small sigh of relief as the constriction is minimalized. He’s still (barely) in his underwear, but getting his pants undone goes quite a ways to making his erection throb less.

 

“W-Wait, what? Haru, you can’t _seriously_ be planning to have sex here in the ba-“

 

Haruka leans over and his hand’s immediately on Rin’s crotch, kneading affectionately into Rin’s groin, pleased to note that while Rin is obviously not near his own state of disarray, Rin’s _clearly_ been enjoying torturing Haruka for the last half hour or so.

 

“Haru!” Rin chokes out in surprise, hand reaching out to shove at Haruka’s chest, face flushing. “What are you even-“

 

“I need you, Rin.”

 

“O-Oi! Use your hand or something! We can’t-“

 

Haruka’s mouth is on Rin’s immediately, crushing their lips together as his fingers trail over Rin’s half-hard erection. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knows Rin’s right, he knows that this is pure insanity, that he’s absolutely acting worse than even Rin in heat, but the vibrator in his ass and the blood pooling in his dick _really_ do not want to take no for an answer.

 

“F-fuck, Haru,” Rin chokes out breathily against Haruka’s mouth, and Haruka can’t help but be a bit pleased with himself as Rin’s hands finally slide around his waist, palms settling along each of Haruka’s cheeks, giving them a soft squeeze.  “You’re absolutely crazy…”

 

The fingertips of Rin’s right hand drift along the cleft of Haruka’s ass, giving the length a leisurely stroke, unintentionally shifting the toy deep inside Haruka, nudging it harder up against Haruka’s prostate.

 

Haruka’s moaning immediately, doing his best to muffle his voice on Rin’s mouth as he moves to straddle Rin’s hips, never breaking that kiss as he rolls his hips along Rin’s thighs, groaning at the sensation.

 

“Let me just…” Rin starts, left hand moving to clumsily grope at Haruka’s crotch, fingers gliding over the weeping tip of that erection that’s barely peeking out of Haruka’s underwear, earning a groan for his efforts.

 

“N-No,” Haruka breaths out, hips  jerking to meet the touch despite his verbal denial.

 

“I’m just going to get you off real quick, Haru,” Rin mumbles, head tilting to the side, lips drifting along Haruka’s jawline, spattering kisses along the way.

 

“I said no, Rin,” Haruka repeats, pausing for a moment before continuing. “I…I want you inside me,” Haruka chokes out against Rin’s hair, and they’re close enough he can feel Rin inhale sharply against his jaw, red eyes peering up in shock.

 

“…You’re serious, aren’t you?” Rin stares, pulling away to give Haruka a steady look. Haruka stares back for a moment before nodding, hips grinding into Rin’s lap once more with a sigh, erection brushing up against Rin’s. “I can’t… fuck,” Rin chokes out, shaking his head as his hips move to meet Haruka’s.

 

Rin pauses for a moment, clearly assessing the situation, before finally struggling to get his phone out of his pocket, turning the screen on and the vibrator off before putting it away once more.

 

Haruka can’t tell if he’s happy or not when the toy suddenly stops, hips still grinding demandingly against Rin’s, pace erratic and needy. He’s brushing pre-cum along Rin’s dress shirt and he knows it, but he doesn’t have it in him to care, mind too one-tracked, too desperate for release to worry about the details.

 

Haruka slides back on Rin’s thighs and has his hands on Rin’s dress pants immediately, fingers fumbling and clumsy as he works at the button. Once it’s free he shoves his hand right down Rin’s pants, earning a groan for his efforts as he takes a firm, demanding grasp on Rin’s erection.

 

Honestly, Haruka’s head is a complete mess, and he’s torn between wanting Rin in his mouth, or maybe deep his ass… basically he just wants every part of Rin he can get his greedy hands on, and if his head weren’t absolutely swimming, he’d be beyond embarrassed by his own depravity.

 

“Sh-shit, Haru…” Rin chokes out, hips grinding himself into Haruka’s hand, breath coming out in short huffs, cheeks flushed from what Haruka is pretty sure is embarrassment over anything else.

 

Haruka quickly yanks his hand away as soon as he remembers he still has his pants on, earning a groan for his efforts as he hastily attempts to pull his pants down while still straddling Rin.

 

It takes all of two seconds for him to realize that this... isn’t going to work.

 

Unless he takes his pants off entirely, which he’d really rather not because where would he even _put_ them, he can’t straddle Rin like he wants. Suddenly realization sets in that they’re in an awkward, public situation, in a cramped bathroom stall, and he’s going to have to get creative if he wants to somehow make this work.

 

That’s okay, though. If Haruka has one thing going for him, it’s that he’s _very_ creative.

 

He immediately slides back, stumbling to his feet, knees almost buckling as soon as he attempts to support his own weight and stand. He takes a second to regain his bearings, to give the jelly of his legs a moment to stabilize, before yanking both his boxerbriefs and dress pants down to mid-thigh, painfully hard erection bobbing free.

 

Rin’s hand is on him immediately, but quickly Haruka smacks it away with a low hiss. “If I come without you inside me, you’re sleeping on the floor tonight.”

 

“O-Oi… feisty,” Rin grunts in amusement, reluctantly pulling his hand away only to settle on his own erection instead, giving it a few easy pumps. “I don’t have any condoms…”

 

“Me neither,” Haruka shrugs, not particularly caring as he reaches behind himself, carefully sliding out the toy with a low groan, hole clenching immediately because it’s not that big of a toy, really, but he still feels weirdly empty now without it.

 

The toy drops to the bathroom tile with a clunk as Haruka’s eyes remain on Rin, watching those slow, leisurely strokes.

 

 “I can’t believe we’re doing this…” Rin mumbles, red eyes narrowed and lusty and staring Haruka down with a level of possessiveness he rarely shows. Haruka’s not controlling, he doesn’t think, but he’s always been the more possessive of the two of them. Call it his latent alpha instincts or maybe just his own stupid selfishness, but while he doesn’t really mind people mistaking Rin for his alpha, he _does_ mind people thinking of Rin as anything but _his_.

 

Regardless, that look is all it takes before Haruka’s reaching back, gently nudging away Rin’s hand so he can wrap his own fingers around the base of that beautiful dick, other hand pressed against the stall’s wall for support as he lines himself up and then slowly, carefully begins to lower.

 

Rin’s hands are on Haruka’s waist immediately, offering stability and support (this is _not_ a position Haruka’s ever tried to ride someone in, so the assistance is muchly appreciated), breath coming out in a low, hitched hiss as Haruka takes him deeper and deeper, until finally he’s fully seated on Rin’s lap.

 

There’s something completely, absolutely _exhilarating_ about this all. It’s wrong, _so_ wrong, and Haruka knows it. Knows that someone could walk in at any moment, that this restaurant is _packed_ , that they’re doing, quite possibly, the riskiest thing they’ve ever done together.

 

And he absolutely _loves_ it.

 

As he lifts his hips his fingertips clench, digging into the surface of the stall’s wall with each rise and fall. Rin’s hands are all over him, fingers dug firm into the meat of his sides, his own hips jerking up to meet Haruka’s with each rough, sloppy thrust.

 

“Shiiiit…” Rin whines out, face buried in Haruka’s upper back, breath brushing warm against the hairs along the nape of Haruka’s neck. It’s admittedly a bit odd to be wearing a dress shirt during sex, to not have Rin nipping and nibbling at his bare skin, desperate for as much skin-to-skin contact as possible because that’s just how Rin is. “Fuck, you’re s-“

 

“Shhh, someone might hear,” Haruka whispers back breathily, pace hastening because _damnit_ , he’s getting close fast (in his defense, he _has_ had a vibrator up his ass and on for a half hour, thankyouverymuch). They need to be quick, anyways, because there’s a very, _very_ reasonable possibility that someone could walk in any minute n-

 

When the door to the bathroom starts opening, Haruka stops breathing.

 

Which is, inadvertently, a good thing, because it means he has no voice to make a noise when, less than a half-second later, both his feet are off the ground as a panicked Rin grabs him under both knees and jerks his legs right up, dragging them to his chest.

 

It takes Haruka a moment to realize what’s just happened, breath gone and vision dazed because _fuck fuck_ _fuck_ he’s got Rin shoved in him as deep as Rin’s ever been, jammed up against his prostate and he has only the _tiniest_ sliver of self-control left in him to thank for keeping him from coming right there.  He almost wants to kill Rin for it, but quickly he realizes that Rin’s hiding his legs from the interloper’s view, and that quick-thinking is 100% the only reason they haven’t been caught yet.

 

Haruka’s pretty sure that neither of them are breathing as the man walks over to the urinals, dress shoes clacking along the tiles of the pristine bathroom floor with each step.

 

He can feel Rin’s face bury into his neck as they awkwardly, so _so_ awkwardly, listen to their ‘guest’ unzip his pants.

 

And then begin to urinate.

 

Well, this evening has quickly gone from extremely hot to extremely awkward in one painfully long 30-second span. Haruka can feel Rin’s mouth moving against his neck, and he can’t really tell if Rin’s laughing or crying at this point.

 

Honestly? Probably both. That’s certainly what Haruka wishes he could do right about now.

 

Haruka only allows himself to breathe once the toilet is flushed and the sink turns on, but the second it’s back off his lungs constrict once more. Finally, the bathroom door opens and closes, and there’s a moment of tense silence between the pair of them, both too terrified to make the first move.

 

Eventually Rin lets out a breathy, weak, shaken, “holy _shit,_ ” an awkward, exacerbated laugh rumbling low in his throat. 

 

Haruka can appreciate the sentiment, because holyshit indeed, but after another short moment his attention is right back onto the fact that he _still hasn’t come_. “Let go of my legs so we can hurry up and finish…” he finally mumbles out, hips squirming, groaning lowly because shit, Rin really _is_  in deep.

 

“What? You can’t seriousl-“

 

“You want to sleep on the couch tonight?”

 

“Fuck! Haru, a guy just, holyshit someone just came in while we were fucking in the bathroom stall of one of the fanciest restaurants in-“

 

“Are Matsuokas quitters, Rin?”

 

“Haru, I’m pretty sure the fear just sucked the life out of my di-“

 

“So yes, they are.”

 

“Holyshit, I can’t… fuck. I hate you. _Fine_.”

 

Challenges work so damned well on Rin that it’s almost sad, really.

 

Haruka finds his feet on solid ground a moment later, hand pulling away from the wall now that he’s stable only to be shoved forward as Rin stands up beneath him. The squeak that slips out of his throat is, well, it’s admittedly a bit embarrassing, both hands shooting out to plant into the stall door before him as Rin pulls out and then quickly snaps his hips forward in one rough, _fantastic_ thrust.

 

One of Haruka's hands immediately slides away from the wall to settle on his dick, pumping in time to each of those deliciously hard thrusts.

 

Suddenly Rin’s hips pause for a moment and Haruka’s glancing over his shoulder with hazy blue eyes, blinking on confusion as Rin rolls up a wad of toilet paper before holding it out for Haruka. “I _really_ don’t want to clean up the mess when you come on the stall door,” Rin explains, waiting for Haruka to take the paper before once against shoving in deep.

 

Apparently Rin’s much more alert at the moment, probably because competition has a weird way of hyper-focusing him, but Haruka obeys immediately, holding the paper against the tip of his seeping erection, cheek resting against his arm, eyes drifting shut as he decides to just let Rin take care of him.

 

One of Rin’s hands settles comfortably on his hip while the other takes a firm grasp on Haruka’s erection, and it’s all of a few more thrusts before Haruka’s coming hard, relief washing over him as he chokes back the whimpering groan that desperately wants to slip out. Two more shoves and he can feel Rin filling him, warm and wonderful and _hell_ if he doesn’t feel as sated as he’s ever been before.

 

Honestly, this may be the most well-fucked he’s ever been in their entire four years of being mates. 

 

It takes another moment or two for Rin to regain his bearings, rolling up another fistful of toilet paper before carefully pulling himself out of Haruka. His hand’s there to catch the cum before it drips down Haruka’s ass, and Haruka’s never felt more confident in his decision to mate Rin in his life.

 

Rin’s thoughtful and gentle as he does his best to clean Haruka up, but it’s not exactly an easy thing to do in the cramped bathroom stall. Once he apparently feels satisfied that Haruka at least won’t drip all over the floor, he takes more toilet paper, cleans himself off as best he can, and awkwardly fixes his boxer briefs and pants.

 

“Stay here, I’m gonna go grab you a damp paper towel. It’ll do a lot better job than plain toilet paper,” Rin explains, taking a moment to gently kiss the nape of Haruka’s neck, giving his hair a soft pet with his empty hand.

 

Haruka can only groan in some semblance of a ‘yes, I understand,’ steadying his jellied legs before standing up and leaning back against the side of the stall so Rin can slip around him.

 

He watches as Rin leaves, getting a better look at Rin’s damp hair and his disheveled, untucked dress shirt (with very obvious stains of cum on it- whoops) as he disappears to head towards the sinks.

 

When the sink turns on Haruka knows that Rin’s washing his hands first, and it’s another minute or so before Rin returns with a warm, damp paper towel. His shirt’s been re-tucked, stained spots hidden under his waistband, hair damp and pushed back, as though completely intentional. “Clean yourself up. I’m going to head out and tell the waitress that you got sick, get our meals boxed up, see if I can get that dessert for Mako- oh my _god._ ”

 

Honestly, Haruka’s not quite all there yet, but the change in Rin’s voice has him staring in confusion. “What’s wrong, Rin?” he finally manages to ask.

 

“The toy.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“The _toy_. The fucking _toy,_ Haru. We forgot about it! It got kicked out from underneath the stall it is _right_ in the middle of the bathroom, that guy totally saw it. He totally saw a fucking vibrator in the middle of the bathroom because of us.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“I can’t believe… shit… I just, _fuck_.”

 

“Calm down, Rin.”

 

“How!?”

 

“Maybe he didn’t notice it.”

 

“ _How!_?”

 

“Well clearly he really had to pee…” Haruka mumbles with a shrug. At this point, there’s really no take backs. What’s done is done and he’s too well-fucked to really worry about the details. Rin’s right, though. They can just pretend he got sick, Rin can drive him home and they can happily never show their faces again at this weird fusion food restaurant ever again.

 

“I… shiiiit. Ugh, fine. I’ll just… I’ll just clean off the stupid toy and then go talk to the waitress and… yeah. We’ll get the hell out of here and then I can go die in my own home in peace,” Rin groans in shame, grabbing the toy and disappearing to the sink, turning the faucet back on.

 

“It’ll be fine, Rin.”

 

“You say that,” Rin grumbles as he finishes washing the toy, sink turning off once more.

 

“Mm, at least you won.”

 

“Did I _really_ , Haru? _You_ were the one who was supposed to be publicly humiliated tonight, not me. Anyways, I’m going to tell the waitress that we need to leave because you got the runs. Bad, because I can’t _believe_ you dragged me into this.”

 

“Wait, what? Rin, don’t be so petty. Everything’ll be fine. It's not that bad.”

 

Another moment of silence and Haruka can’t help but frown, idly wiping the lukewarm paper towel along his backside. “Oi, Rin…?”

 

Silence.

 

“Damnit Rin, did you already leave? Rin. RIN.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember how last chapter I said I wasn't ashamed? NOW I'm ashamed, lol.
> 
> Also, side note! This isn't finished (I'll keep adding one-shots as I get inspired), but I'm going to mark it as complete since they're all one-shots and I'm afraid it might be causing some confusion. HOPEFULLY I'll get soukisu done next, unless rh decide to change my mind once again.


End file.
